


One Job

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Flash & Hawkgirl [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: This was not the kind of place Caitlin Snow, biochemist, would ever have set foot in, but that was before she betrayed her friends and lost Ronnie again, for good this time. She just wanted to drink where she wouldn't run the risk of anyone recognising her.Lisa Snart had not got the hint.
Series: The Flash & Hawkgirl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859986
Kudos: 1





	One Job

Caitlin sighed and pocketed the card. What other choices did she have? Ronnie was dead. Tommy was dead. Cisco hated her and the look of hurt on Barry’s face still haunted her nightmares, she couldn’t go back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Hartley maybe, he’d helped with the Time Wraith, he’d rescued Wally from Grodd after he’d gone into the sewers looking for Mason Bridge, he’d helped find where Doctor Wells had been keeping Barry. He’d said Cisco was still angry, but they could forgive him, give him another chance. They wouldn’t if he was still working with her. It was better for him to distance himself from her. He’d understand eventually. And Caitlin, well.

It seemed like losing friends was what she was best at.

She’d never been the sort of person who’d enjoyed bars. Not really. Especially not when she was alone. But she really needed a drink, and this place was not the kind of place she was likely to run into anyone from S.T.A.R. Labs. They were far more likely to head to a bowling alley, or possibly somewhere with karaoke, and they definitely wouldn’t visit a bar in this kind of neighbourhood.

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing drinking all alone?” a large man leered over her.

“Not interested,” Caitlin said.

“At least let me buy you a drink.”

“I have a drink,” Caitlin said. She put one hand on the bar and ice started to spread out. “My fiancé died recently, I would much rather be alone, thank you.”

“You’re one of those metas.” He backed away.

“I am, yes,” she said.

“We don’t want your-”

“You couldn’t do a girl a favour and cool this for me, could you?” Lisa Snart appeared on Caitlin’s other side and pushed her glass of beer along the bar. “They just don’t pour a good pint in this place.”

“What do you want, Lisa?” Caitlin asked.

“A decent drink will do for now,” she said. Caitlin touched the glass and froze the beer inside solid. She was vaguely aware the man had backed off completely now. “I suppose I deserved that.”

“Your tortured my friends.”

“I heard you did far more damage than me and you’re not on speaking terms right now.”

“What do you want?”

“A partner. I have a job lined up that I could use an extra set of hands with.”

“What’s wrong with your usual accomplices? Not broken Glider out of jail yet?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear? Lenny and Mick have flown off to save the world in a time machine.”

“And did Hell freeze over too?”

“Just ask your old friend, Hawkgirl went too. And Hawkman. Her soulmate apparently, seems like her and the Flash are on the rocks.”

“I’m not a thief,” Caitlin sneered.

“Really? Then where did the money for that come from? Doubt Wells kept paying you after you left."

“I have savings.”

“Face it, Snow, you can’t undo what you did. Prim little doctor doesn’t fit you anymore. You wouldn’t have taken Amunet Black’s card if it did.”

“And what do you know about that?”

“That you don’t fit in with her kind of people.”

“And I fit in with yours?”

“We’re both ice themed. Snow, Snart, Cold and Frost, doesn’t it sound good? Come on, Snow, have a little fun. Help me out tomorrow, you want out after I’ll leave you to fall in with the kind of crowd even the Flash won’t be able to forgive you for associating with.”

“One job. No one gets hurt.”

“One job.”


End file.
